We're WHAT in the Next Life?
by Mosstar
Summary: The Next Life finds Roxas brother to Ventus, and cousin to Sora. Three years after the sudden death of Ventus, will a certain Red-head be able to get Roxas to loosen up? Warning: Akuroku, Zemyx, Rikuso, and Dire animals who hate Roxas DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or else Roxas would make out with Axel every day and Zexion wouldn't have died and would currently be in a relationship with Demyx. There would have also been Riku and Sora on the islands; no Kairi to be the wedge in-between them.

I had a lot of fun writing this, enjoy it!

This has been stuck in my computer for about a week now; I have to stop myself from becoming too lazy or this story will never get finished.

---

Prologue: Missing a Brother

(Roxas' point of view)

My dad marrying is no new news; he has been married quite a few times. Not one of the step mothers I have ever had has had kids before, so I have only had one brother in my life. This all started when my older brother Ventus, Ven for short, got killed in a car crash. My dad thought I needed someone around to help me cope with the grief of losing my brother. It was the day of Ven's twenty-second birthday when he died; he had finally gotten a car thanks to dad. Three years have passed since Ven's death, and I still wish sometimes that he was around for whenever I need company. He had once given me a large fluffy blue pillow for my fourteenth birthday, I still have it after all that time and it's in pristine condition. Sometimes if I close my eyes while I'm holding the pillow and concentrate I could hear Ven's laugh and him saying I'm obsessed with that gift he had given me. If I really tried I could feel him ruffle my hair and tell me in his sarcastic voice,' Hope you have a good nap, squirt.' He always made fun of me for acting so childish, and I have to say I really didn't mind it; even though he was the more childish of us two.

My name's Roxas; I have the weirdest father on the face of the Earth. I am eighteen and I have been an only child ever since Ven died, I sometimes get violent because of my short temper. Guess that's what I get for being the son of a man who acts more like a wolf then a human. I wasn't put in school for quite a long time until dad signed me up for Home school. Next school year I'm going to start high school. Also, I never knew my mother; I don't even have a picture of her; only stories of her that Ven used to tell me. At least Ven had been able to know mom for five years.

Now my dad is marrying some auburn-haired woman named Kairi. If a cotton-candy-blue-haired male who has an obsession with chasing the mail-man could be in love with anything besides a rawhide chew-toy, then my dad is. The fiancé looks too young to have two sons that are at the ages of twenty-one and twenty-three. I guess she adopted them, but from what I heard their hair color says otherwise. I never really talked to them yet; I never try to get socialized with step-families, because I know that the marriages never last more than a year. My dad just seems to have karma in losing any woman he marries because of him not being so civilized. He has a dog collar for Pete's sake, and a leash to go with it. I have to take him to the park every Thursday as well.

Here's a funny thing; Kairi, the woman my father's engaged to, is one of my cousin Sora's best friends. Sora's eighteen mind you and Kairi's about twenty-eight (go figure! -_-' when I ask Sora about it he just says he feels like he's known her since forever and a day.). I lost track of my father's age, and when he says it he says it in dog years. Try dividing a large number by seven without a calculator; it sucks when you don't have paper and a pencil. My dad's name is Saїx, he has this outrageously evil weapon that he calls a claymore mounted up on the wall in the living room. He howls at the full moon, growls sometimes if you do something that an aggressive wolf would do, and on top of all that; he's a lawyer somehow. So sometimes he goes on business trips and leaves me alone in the house. He knows though that I can take care of myself; so he never worries. Even if my father is very protective of me he knows I can take care of myself.

A weird thing about one of my step-brothers to be though is that he's friends with my friend named Demyx. Yet I never see him around Dem, he must be afraid that I'd bite his head off or something. As I said before, I never really met my step-brothers yet. I have their names though; Axel and Reno. From what I heard from Dem saying Axel's a pretty cool guy, a pyro that can be an ass sometimes, but a cool guy. He says that he has flaming red hair that sticks out in unruly spikes. He better not be as stubborn as a mule; I'm sure my dad will snap if there's another person like me around the house. Once I get on something I don't want to stop, some people call it an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; I always try to tell them otherwise because there's a difference between that and just being stubborn. If you wonder why I'm not explaining what's going on right now, it's because I'm currently in school. I have to say Pre-Algebra sucks; I think my online teacher has a two-foot pole stuck up their ass.

My father's engagement will end in three days; and he's on edge because of that. His fiancé is pretty nice; I met her a few times and she isn't that bad, she's just a control freak sometimes, the kind that you want to scribble down on a piece of paper 'I'm a slave driver' and tape it to their back. She's also a material girl if I ever saw one.

I have four friends; Naminè, Olette, Hayner, and Pence. Olette, Hayner, and Pence are a bit younger than me, but we've known each other for a very long time. Naminè is more around my age at sixteen; she's a really sweet girl who is a silent artist most of the time. Anyways, how about you just let me work for now okay? I'm kind of busy with a quiz right now so get the heck out of my head. Come back in a few days will you?

-_-^.^-_-(3rd person view)

The short blond known as Roxas was packing up the last of his things; this time instead of the new wife moving in with them they're moving into the wife's house. Roxas walked over to his old computer desk and picked up a picture of a blond who looked almost like his twin, who was actually his older brother Ventus Mitsu from when they were escaping from a con.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Ven," a fourteen year old Roxas said as he dragged his eighteen year old brother out of the crowds of Mizucon that they were at with a bag full of Ramune and Pocky¹. Ven was wearing an outfit similar to the one Roxas was wearing at the moment but his had a metal armguard that stuck up on his left shoulder². A whole group of Fangirls swarmed the con trying to find the two blonds who had just made their getaway to a park. Roxas and Ven sat down on a bench and started attacking their stash of sweets from the con. All of a sudden Ven dropped a piece of Pocky as he noticed a tremendous mound of dirt that looked like red clay rubble³. He jumped up and ran over to the mound of dirt; climbing on top of in and striking a pose as he said," the __**Epic**__ Mound of Dirt is better than you!" "You did not just call a mound of dirt more epic than me," Roxas said as he ran over to the dirt with his camera," But strike a better pose while you're up there!"_

_Ven took various poses and finally got off the mound of dirt after about ten minutes to let Roxas get a few photos taken of him. The older of the two brothers was giggling like a girl as he said," hey Rox? Mind handing me that box of strawberry-flavored Pocky right there by my bag?" "I think you've already had enough for now Ven," Roxas sarcastically said," you just might end up discovering that too much Pocky actually __**can**__ get you high. That or give you such a sugar rush your whole body ceases to function properly." Ven laughed at that comment and said," But I thought we already were __**high**__ from the __**Ramune**__ and the __**Pocky**__!"_

End Flashback

Roxas' face formed a slight smile; but it had some sadness hidden in its depths. He tucked the picture in one of his packs and slung it over his shoulder after zipping it up. He sighed and walked out of his old room; looking back one last time as he closed the door, never to enter that room ever again.

End Prologue 8D

---

1 – Ramune is a Japanese soda where there is a marble keeping the bottle sealed and Pocky is a type of biscuit stick that comes in flavors of either strawberry or chocolate. Though there may be more flavors out there, I am not sure.

2 – A stupid description of Ven's outfit from Birth by Sleep, the new upcoming Kingdom Hearts game. I was comparing Ven's cool outfit to Roxas' Twilight Town one.

3 - The idea of the Epic Mound of Dirt it not mine, I had found this one picture of an _**awesome**_ Ventus cosplayer who had posed for pictures on a mound of dirt that they had found after leaving a con. I hope they keep on cosplaying their awesomeness and show it off to the whole world!

This is only the prologue so far! Are you guys excited? I am for finally starting up a Fanfic and not losing interest in it within the first paragraph! I have my big sis to thank for that! :D Don't worry; Axel will appear in the first chapter. Though there won't be much AkuRoku-ness for the first few chapters. There will be angst from Roxas' part and Axel jumping straight to conclusions on what type of person Roxas is though.

Please Review! You shall get cookies if you do! Constructive criticism is welcome! :3


	2. Those freaks are my new brothers?

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Kingdom Hearts, but all I can do is just write Fanfics with this disclaimer.

This is the first chapter! If no one's reading this story then I don't really care much; I am just glad that I'm able to have a place to upload stories so they don't stay in my mess of a computer forever.

---

Chapter one: Those **freaks** are my new **brothers**?

(3rd person view)

Roxas was completely shocked; he had to share a room and a bed with the younger of his two new brothers? Oh, if that brother was gay or bi he'd be in for a rude awakening. If there was so much as one pick-up line that brother would find himself castrated; that is if Roxas got permission from his father. He was predicting what type of person Axel would be from the things he had in the room. It was quite messy actually, a computer desk with a fairly new computer on it and a vanity that could be used as a computer desk. Even though Roxas' computer hadn't been working for quite a bit due to his Anti-virus claiming to not be legal all of a sudden; he decided that he should set up his computer on the unused vanity. The room was small; it had a closet just to the left of the door, at least five things to use as dressers, the computer desk, the vanity, and a bunk bed. One of the Dressers was also a vanity with a large standing mirror; another dresser had a fairly large bookshelf on the top of it and hey; is that almost the whole Nancy Drew book series? Axel was going to be one weird character for sure. A problem with the room was that the top bunk bed was covered in thousands of things, great, that meant he was sharing a **mattress** as well.

Laughing lightly to himself as Roxas unpacked, because after all; the room was a very pretty shade of _**Pep-to Bismol**_ pink and most of the dressers where white where some had a pink outlining. Roxas was glad that he wasn't the only male out there who had parents that insisted on filling their son's lives with pink _everything_. After all; his father had gotten him more than enough feminine shirts to last two lifetimes. I mean really "Girl's size S" is not what you would like to be on your shirt's tag unless you are of the female gender.

Looking into one of his boxes; Roxas let out a light cry of triumph as he pulled out his Zune. He had looked for it for quite a bit and now he had music to listen to while unpacking. He put the headphones into his ears as he looked through the songs and picked a song from the game Kingdom Hearts. Listening to the song brought back memories of his older brother...

_Flashback_

_"You know Roxas," a sixteen-year-old Ventus said as he held a small wrapped package behind his back," it of course is Christmas and you already have opened all your presents, except for one." "But I checked under the tree and there aren't any more," a twelve-year-old Roxas said as he was sitting on the floor with ripped up paper around him and the gifts he had gotten. The little blond puffed out his cheeks and said," If this is a joke it's not very funny Vennie.(1) I saw no more gifts, I'm sure of it." "That is true Roxas," Ven said as he knelt down in front of Roxas with his hand still behind his back," there are no more presents under the tree, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any left." The older blond then brought out the small package that he was hiding behind his back and presented it to Roxas. The younger sibling's eyes went wide as he took the gift from Ven. Roxas was surprised; it was rare that Ven ever gave his younger brother a gift, and that was because the older of the two blonds normally didn't have enough money._

_Roxas quickly ripped the wrapping paper off of the package and was more surprised than he was before; his big brother had gotten him a video game with the title 'Kingdom Hearts'. Two of the characters on the front oddly looked like Roxas' cousin Sora and his best friend Riku. Ven started to act like a show-off and said," you know kiddo; I was the one that sent in the idea for this game right? Which makes it an extra-special gift for you, come on; let's go plug in the PlayStation 2 and get this game started!" Roxas quickly opened the game box and pulled out the little instruction booklet so he knew the controls and storyline of the game beforehand…_

_End flashback_

With a small smile; Roxas rummaged through his backpack a bit and brought out a small insulated lunchbox. He unzipped it and took out a bottle of pomegranate juice, which was one of the few things in there that included two bottles of Ramune and a zip-locked box of Pocky so the condensation on the inside didn't seep through the box and ruin it, even though the Pocky inside was sealed up. Taking a sip of his juice; Roxas went back to unpacking the rest of is things.

o.O.O.o

It just so happened that a few seconds after Roxas finished unpacking that a certain redhead was in the living room of the couch; getting lectured by his mother to not be mean and such. Green eyes stared uninterested at his mother; two identical black marks were under his eyes that looked something like upside-down triangles. He quickly rolled his eyes and walked to his room afterwards. He heard a bit of crashing noise coming from inside his room and stopped, what could possibly have made so much noise? Well, that my dear readers was the sound of Roxas oh-so-gracefully tripping over his Zune charging cord and hitting the floor. Pardon Roxas please, he must have had too much pomegranate juice.(2)

The redhead opened the door and saw Roxas sitting up and rubbing his head while making a noise that sounded akin to something that Sora would normally make. "So," the older of the two said," you're my new little brother? What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?" "Finishing unpacking," Roxas said," and you must be one of my new older brothers. From what I've heard about descriptions you must be the ass named Axel." "Okay first of all I'm not an ass," Axel said," and second of and why the hell are you unpacking in my room twerp? Unless someone's screwing with me this is still **my** room, Got It Memorized?" "Hey I'm not very happy about sharing a room either and that fact was dropped on me unexpectedly so leave me out of this," Roxas said as he frowned and put on his best glare," and don't call me twerp. The reason why I'm unpacking in your room is because now it's our room. Also if you know what's good for you then you won't say that catchphrase much or you'll find yourself castrated quicker than you will realize it." "Ooh," Axel said sarcastically as he moved back a bit like he had been hit," that burns, it really does. So runt, what's your name anyway? Mom wouldn't tell me and said it would,' be a very good opportunity to get to know your new brother better so you can be friends!' I mean really, since when do I ever really care about getting to know step-relatives better?"

Standing back up and placing his Zune down where it's charging cord wouldn't trip anyone again, Roxas looked back at Axel with his trademark glare. "My name's Roxas," The blond said as he rolled his eyes at Axel's pathetic imitation of Kairi's voice in that one quote of her," I'm not a runt by the way, I might look short but I could still kick your ass any day I wanted to." "You don't just 'look' short Roxas," Axel said as he walked up so he was standing right in front of the upset blond," You are short. And how the hell did you get a name like Roxas? That's a pretty stupid one I'll tell you." "And you think having a name that's pronounced like a car part is normal," Roxas said," You should be one to talk. And what the hell's up with your hair? Did you have a bucket of paint dropped on your head or do you just enjoy looking like a fire truck?"

"Oh that's it blondie," Axel said as he tried not to start yelling at the kid," You've just sealed your doom. Also, why the hell are you wearing a pink shirt underneath that jacket? Are you gay or does your father think you're a girl? Don't think I didn't notice the shirt, because a pale pink isn't normal for males to wear." "You're going after me about a pink shirt," Roxas continued," When your room looks like the mutant child between Pep-to Bismol and magenta colored lipstick? Also, I'm not gay; I'm one-hundred percent straight. Stop harassing me about how I look when you're just as abnormal yourself! I never even asked for dad to start trying to find a new step-mother! I never even asked for a new brother! Let alone two! Back the fuck off and leave me alone!" Tears dotted the edges of Roxas' eyes as he got on the inner side of the bed closest to the wall and grabbed his blue pillow for comfort. The blond hugged the pillow close to himself as he shut his eyes as tight as he could. Maybe if he tried hard enough time would go backwards and he would be back with Ven again, hopefully he would be able to change it so that the older blond wouldn't have was wondering what had set off Roxas to make him this emotional. The redhead just stood there for a few minutes until the younger of the two eventually fell asleep after he had finished crying.

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, Axel walked over to it and opened it; only to have a certain brunette walk in and sit down on one of the computer chairs. "Hmmm," Axel said quietly as to not wake the slumbering blond," Judging from a description I had gotten from mom you must be Sora." "Ye~p that's me," Sora said just quiet enough as to not disturb Roxas but loud enough that most people would be able to hear him," I see that Roxas is asleep, so I have time to give you a few bits of information about my favorite cousin. First off, Roxas is a bit protective over the pillow you currently see him hugging. Secondly, He's a major otaku and can speak a bit of Japanese if he wants to. Third, he doesn't like to get on the topic about who gave him his pillow. The reason for that is that there are some sad memories to do with that topic.

Fourth, I've learned through a long time of talking with Roxas is that if he's an ass to you during first impressions he's just covering up the fact that he thinks you and him will come to be good friends in due time. Be patient with him; he's had a lot of bad things happen to him and he's put walls up around himself that few are allowed into, the only way most people outside of Roxas' ring of friends get to talk with him is if he's had Pocky, Ramune, or both. Then you can get him to even dance the Caramelldansen with a Lolita outfit on, including the lace choker. I swear that was the greatest truth or dare game in the world; we had been able to locate the hotel room that Roxas had been staying in for the duration of the con and on the Sunday we visited him. Who knew that if you drink too much Ramune you could feel like you're drunk? I certainly didn't know that. Anyways, when Roxas wakes up tell him I stopped by; don't be afraid to get to know him better. I have to go soon, and the fact that Riku will be waiting for me at the mall and… Oh great, I'm late by ten minutes!? Got to run! Akuseru-san, sayonara!(3)" Sora jumped up out of the chair and ran out of the room, Axel just shook his head and said," Great, it seems I have a new step-brother who knows a bit of Japanese, and his cousin knows it too. This is going to be one hell of a step family if my guesses are correct." The redhead walked out of his room to go get food…

o.o.O.O.o.o

A few minutes later Roxas began to stir, his eyes felt a bit dry from when he had been crying but other than that he felt fine. He looked up from his pillow and wiped his eyes a bit, and then he noticed that there was a certain redhead who wasn't Axel, sitting at the edge of the bed; staring at Roxas with something akin to a predatory look. His eyes were a deep green and underneath both of them was a red mark that looked similar to a crescent shape, his hair wasn't as spiky as Axel's, it was tied back in a ponytail that went down a bit past his shoulders. "Yo, I wonder what a fine blond like you could be doing in Axel's room hmm," The redhead seemed to purr out like a cat who was trying to convince a bird it was its friend," a boyfriend perhaps? Or maybe just another friend from school whom I haven't met yet, what's your name little one?" "Watashi wa Rokusasu," Roxas said a bit nervously in Japanese, he knew what the look that the redhead was giving him _**meant**_ and he did not like it one bit," Konnichiwa, onamae wa nan desu ka?" "Look here," the redhead said as he leaned closer to Roxas," I don't know what language you speak where you live, but this is America, so learn or speak English please." "Baka," Roxas said mockingly and sarcastically as he sat up," I was speaking Japanese, and what I said was 'my name is Roxas, Good afternoon, what is your name?' That's all I said you idiot, learn a second language other than Spanish perhaps?" "Oh so you do speak English then," the redhead said," My name-"

The redhead was going to say his name until a furious stomping could be heard and Axel stomped into the room yelling," Damnit Reno, how many times have I told you to stay out of my fucking room!?" Oh, so the one giving predatory looks was the oldest of the new step-brothers. Reno was most definitely gay, no doubt about it. After dragging Reno out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him, Axel sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Roxas intently. "Umm," Roxas said," Sorry, about today, I kind of lost my temper, which I normally do. I think I get that temper from my dad's side. We never got to correctly introduce ourselves. Watashi was Rokusasu, juuhachi nen. What I just said was 'I am Roxas, eighteen years.' Understand?" "A little," Axel said," I'm guessing this is right then, Watashi wa Akuseru. Don't know how to say my age in Japanese but I'm twenty-one years old." "You're correct," Roxas said," at least you know how to pronounce your name in Japanese. Most people just look at me weird and expect me to teach them how to speak Japanese. I mean really, not many people other than residents from Japan itself or anime fans seem to care about learning Japanese. You're one of the first to actually properly greet in Japanese without needing a walkthrough. Also, I'm turning nineteen in a few months, so pretty soon when I use my greeting I'll be saying 'juukyuu' instead of 'juuhachi'." "You seem to know a lot about this Japanese stuff hmm," Axel said and then changed topic," why did you all of a sudden start crying today anyway? You were bawling your eyes out."

Roxas' voice seemed to die down as he said in a low voice as he looked away," I don't feel like talking about it." He never once let go of his pillow the whole time he was sitting there, holding onto it possessively it seemed. He looked out the window that was right above the bed, a new tear forming at the corner of his eye. Axel decided to not ask about it for now, after all; they only just met that day…

**End Chapter**

---

I have had this chapter finished for quite a bit, but because of you loafers who decided NOT to review the prologue I decided to delay posting it until after I've finished the second chapter. So please next time review? *puppy eyes and pout* I enjoyed doing the pervert Reno moment, it was hilarious; I saw Reno giving the predatory look to Roxas and I just had to LOL at it. XD

(1) – A nickname that is used for Ventus whenever I have him as the older brother or related to Roxas.

(2) – I have pomegranate juice in the fridge and it tastes like it's spiked for some reason. But it's just the weird taste of too much salt and everything else. The juice also has blueberry juice in it and it ruined the amazing flavor of the pomegranate. T.T Almost everything does nowadays.

(3) – 'Akuseru' is the Japanese way to pronounce Axel's name. 'san' is the add on to a name when you respect that person or have barely met them. 'sayonara' is Japanese for goodbye.

_**Please for the love of Kingdom Hearts review so I know people have read my stories! Or is it just because not a lot of people believe in mpreg? -_-'**_


	3. Not half bad, Blondie

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? What was that? I don't own you and you belong to Tetsuya Nomura? Okay, I'll tell them.

A/N: I decided that this one would be a bit longer than usual, and would give hints of what was to come. It also covers a lot more days that I expected it to; since I wanted to have quite a bit of time pass before the main part happens.

---

Chapter Two: Not half bad, _**Blondie**_

(Axel P.O.V)

I'll have to admit, Roxas is cute. Though by how moody he acts you'd think he was pregnant or even bipolar. What the hell was up with him speaking Japanese anyway? Does he just do that when he's nervous or something? He seems to be a bit touchy about the subject of why he started crying though; I'll ask him about that another time.

Dammit though, Reno probably _**knew**_ that the kid was going to be staying in my room. That's why he was in my room to begin with; I'll kick his ass later for that. My room smells like some weird fruit, I think I heard the name of it once before but I don't know. All I know is it seems to be coming from Roxas. He probably wears some weird perfume, that's just odd for someone who's 'one-hundred percent straight'.

On another note; why does it look like that kid's never had to shave once in his life? Really, his skin looks as smooth as a newborn's; it's just weird. I think I should also tell that kid to lay off the hair products, the same with his cousin Sora. Hair as spiky as that just can't be natural; it defies gravity and goes against every law of physics I was ever taught.

Seriously though; I have to share a bed with Roxas?! He may be cute, but I believe that he informed me that he was 'one hundred percent straight'; that's a laugh. I might love challenges; but not all the money in the world would make me want to try for that kid. Besides, he's my step-brother; off limits, we might not be blood related but we're related by law. Anyways; get the hell out of my head for now, I have **'homework'**__to do. The teachers piled on the homework this weekend to I obviously am going to have _**so**_ much fun doing it…

o.o.O.O.o.o

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Two days later; Axel was on his computer playing music and downloading even more onto his playlist. He was wearing deep brown shorts that had metal snaps that lengthened the shorts into long pants with the rest being a pale beige color, and a black zip-up vest. Roxas had laid down on the bed with his blue pillow and was holding a picture. He had only just gotten back from being out at the mall with Sora and Riku. Those two had decided to turn it into torture by convincing Roxas to change into his Twilight Town cosplay; driving the fangirls there wild as usual. When Axel had taken a quick glance; he thought he saw tears at the corner of Roxas' eyes.

Sneaking up on the blond, Axel looked at the picture that Roxas was holding to see that it was of someone who looked like him. "Who's that," Axel inquired as be blinked. Roxas hadn't expected Axel to have sneaked up on him; almost jumped three inches in the air but failed miserably. He ended up hitting his head on the metal bars that held the top bunk in place, and with his hand on his forehead; Roxas laid back down in his original position. When the pain subsided, Roxas said," That's Ven, he… was my brother." Axel had to mentally note that, but then got curious and asked," what happened to him?"

Roxas' eyes filled with sadness as their color seemed to darken slightly. "He died in a car crash two years ago," the blond muttered," on impact." "Well at least he didn't feel the pain," Axel climbed on the bed and slightly embraced Roxas in a brotherly way to comfort him. "Yeah," Roxas barely said," That's a good thing. It had actually been his twenty-second birthday, and a week before me and him were guessing at what he'd get from dad…" The blond trailed off as he remembered what had been happening just a week before Ven's birthday…

_Flashback_

"So Vennie," a fourteen-year-old(1) Roxas said mockingly to his older brother who was currently on the computer downloading music," what d'ya think Dad's gonna to get you for your birthday?" "He'll probably just hand me ten dollars," Ventus said and then cleared his throat to use his 'mock-dad' voice as he turned to face his brother; looking all serious and emotionless at the same time," 'Here's your gift, now go get off your fat ass and earn the rest of the money for the car yourself." "it's actually not that much you have left to earn Ven," Roxas said, letting out a small laugh as he laid down on the bed the two shared; looking over at his older brother again," you only have a hundred dollars to go until you can finally get that car you wanted. Who knows, maybe Dad'll grow a soft spot for you again and give you the rest of the money you need." "And Sora'll admit that he has an unhealthy relationship with sugar and junk food," Ven laughed jokingly," you know dad's only got a soft spot for you now. You ARE the youngest after all; I'm just the lazy older brother who could get an actual job instead of mooching off of his father."

"You're not mooching," Roxas said with a serious look as he sat up," you know dad would worry every day if you left the house; he seems to have developed some creepy over-protective-mother-complex personality over the years. But don't doubt my logic Ven, I have a feeling that you'll be getting your car next week; then you can drive us to the mall!" "Fine," Ven said as he let out a compliant sigh, giving in early before Roxas used his puppy dog eyes attack," only if you convince Sora that it's not a free driving service, I don't feel like having to drive him EVERYWHERE he wants to go just because I drove us to the mall once or twice…"

_End Flashback_

Axel had tried to pull Roxas out of daydream world but to no avail, the redhead sighed and got up; heading downstairs to see what was for dinner…

o.o.O.O.o.o

The next day Roxas was in the kitchen with his PS2 hooked up, the main character on screen locked in a fierce combat that involved cards to be able to damage the enemies. He had been training up his level on the game because he had tried to go up against the next boss but failed, and he was trying once again. Button-mashing had never been so confusing; he had to keep track of the strength of each card used and which card they were. By how Roxas saw it, there had never been a game that needed so much strategy incorporated into it as Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories.

Roxas was guiding the main character on the screen to dodge ice attacks that flew towards him and then issued a few attacks of his own. Another ice attack flew towards the character on the screen and it went into slow motion as the character lost the rest of his HP. "Come on," the blond said furiously at the screen that now said 'Game Over'," I TOTALLY dodged that attack from Vexen! The ice was nowhere near me! I have to get past him at least once; I don't want to be stuck in Hollow Bastion forever! Dammit! Freaking Kingdom Hearts! Now I have to train even MORE!" Roxas grumbled more to himself in anger as he clicked the load game button to continue training and getting more high level cards into his deck.

Around this time Axel walked in and asked," isn't that your cousin on the screen?" "I'm playing a game," Roxas said quickly and dodged an attack that a Heartless was launching," and of COURSE he's supposed to look like my cousin. The game is called Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories from the KH series." Sure enough, three PS2 boxes were on the counter in order from KH to KH RE:COM to KH II. "Is that you on this box," Axel asked picking up the PS2 box to inspect it," This is why I don't really play games anymore, it's like the creators of video games are spying on our lives." "There's a reason for that you know," Roxas said as he started to mash a few buttons on his controller," They were gifts, hints you could say, about something my brother once told me."

"What was that," Axel asked as he dug through the freezer and pulled out a box of pizza rolls, "it obviously was something that pointed to the media people being freaky stalkers who only want to kidnap you and rape you in alleyways." "No," Roxas said with a serious face as he dodged an attack from a Wyvern heartless on the screen," he actually submitted the storylines for them, said that they had to do with the 'Phoenix Theory'."

"You mean that theory that everyone is reborn," Axel questioned as he put a plate of the pizza rolls into the microwave and set the timer before sitting down next to Roxas," that's just a load of crap. This is the only life we have." "That's not true," Roxas cut off the redhead before he could continue," I think he was onto something when he said it."

The blond brushed his bangs out of his face as he paused the game and turned to face Axel before continuing," Sometimes I get these dreams, like I'm there but I'm not at the same time. They're all fuzzy so I can't see much, but they feel so real. I can imagine myself fighting Heartless when I don't even know how tall they'd be compared to my size. So before you say that the Phoenix Theory is a load of crap again; just think on it."

Axel got up as soon as the microwave dinged and pulled out the pizza rolls; holding out the plate to Roxas for a second and asking," want one? Careful, they're still hot." Roxas tried to pick one up and let out a small yelp when he touched the hot roll. Pulling his finger back; he stuck the tip of it where it had burned into his mouth to try and sooth it.

Axel let out a laugh and said," You're not half bad, _**Blondie**_. I could actually get used to having you around here if you keep doing stupid stuff like this." With that said, Roxas pulled his finger out of his mouth and spat out," shut up! I didn't think they were going to be that hot!" "Why wouldn't they be," Axel questioned as a cocky grin spread across his face, "when I'm the one that's holding them?"

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Roxas P.O.V)

Axel's such an ass sometimes, but I feel like something's missing. I don't know what, but there's a hollow ache in my heart every time I look straight into his eyes. It's not quick, but I can tell it's there; so what is it? I'll probably have to ask Dem or Sora about it later. I just wonder how Ven would have acted around a new family like this; he probably wouldn't have broken into a hissy fit on the first day.

Yes, I actually admitted to that being a hissy fit. I was just over-stressed and everything since I had to tell my friends and stuff since we're now in a different neighborhood. It's the same city, just a different section of it. This is just the more high-end part of Twilight Town, a bit farther away from my friends and cousin. I'll still get to see them sure; just not every single day unless I work my ass off to try and get myself a car and a driver's license, which I'll never do.

Reno's one of the largest perverts I've ever seen, he can't stop harassing me! I feel like taking that nightstick/pole/rod/thing he has and shoving it up his ass! In fact; I think he's stalking me everywhere! I can't stop seeing glimpses of crimson red hair! Can someone please shoot him before I do? Never mind, I still have to beat Vexen in Re:COM. Damn cheating _**old**_ man!

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Unknown P.O.V)

Crimson red hair…

Bright green eyes…

A voice filled with, over confidence…

Beckoning me, to consciousness…

Comforting arms, wrapping themselves around me…

Calling, for me to wake…

Yet, I'm still waiting…

I have not yet been, forgiven…

For my sins are still there…

Will I ever get my redemption…

And get to see you again?

o.o.O.O.o.o

(The next day Demyx P.O.V)

I woke up early morning and decided that today was going to be a great day to visit Axel and Roxas and let them find out that I know both of them! Roxas knew from the beginning, but Axel was completely clueless; so it's time to let that redhead find out! He's going to probably try to kill me; but who cares! Getting out of my bed, I did my usual routine of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, redoing my hair, getting in my usual navy blue jeans and sleeveless shirt that has ripped edges with a sky blue music note on it, putting on my Demyx Airwalk shoes –even though I still wonder why they decided to come out with shoes with my name-, and having breakfast.

Zexion had spent the night on the couch at my house because we had been doing a school project and he fell asleep. So I just let him stay there and put a blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold. Zexion's my boyfriend by the way, he's a bit taller than Roxas with short slate grey/blue hair that falls over his right eye because he was born blind in that one for some unknown reason. He has this vibrant violet eye color that reminds me of the actual flowers, even though he sometimes wears deep blue colored contacts to try and cover the fact that he's blind in his right eye and to hide his true eye color. I tell him to try and not hide his true self, but he just won't listen.

Anyways, me? I'm Demyx! The crazy hyper friend that told Roxas all about Axel from the beginning! I'm almost as tall as Axel, have dirty blonde hair that I style in the mixture between a mullet and a Mohawk, I also have sea green eyes. I love music, I even have a sitar! If you don't know what a sitar is then you're on crack, it's only the _**greatest**_ musical instrument out there!

When I stood in front of the couch for a few minutes holding a cup of vanilla mint tea –be quiet, it's for Zexion- watching my Sexy Zexy sleep; I looked at the clock and slightly gasped at noticing it was almost ten in the morning! I had to shut up quickly though; because my boyfriend slightly stirred in his sleep as I spotted his one visible eye open, happy that he hadn't fallen asleep with his contacts on. "Morning sleepy head," I said softly as I knelt down and handed Zexion the tea I had been holding," took you long enough to wake up. There's a plate of pancakes for you that are still warm and some bacon in the kitchen."

"Thank you Demyx," Zexion said slightly slurred seeing as he was still half asleep before he took a sip of the tea," what time is it? I have my older sister visiting my family at around noon today and I have to help prepare." "It's ten in the morning," I said and then smiled," just enough time for you to leisurely drink your tea and eat your breakfast before going to your own house. I have to go visit Roxas and Axel today, will you be alright?" Zexion just nodded and took another sip of his tea. I lingered a bit more but when Zexion lightly smiled and said," I'm not a two-year-old Demyx; I can take care of myself. Even if I am short I can still defend myself." "Yup," I said and grinned," you most certainly can defend yourself well with a book!"

Not taking my chances with my now miffed boyfriend, I dashed out of the house and off to Roxas and Axel's house. I could have sworn I heard his copy of Vol. 2 of The Norton's Anthology of English Literature hit the front door as it closed behind me though.

When I reached Axel and Roxas' house; I quickly ran up to the front door and gave a swift barrage of knocks that one could only describe as the Dixie theme. Since it's my signature knock I knew Rox would come running, which is why I heard the loud sound of footsteps running full-force to the front door. One thing intervened though; I had forgotten that Axel knew it was my knock too. So when I heard two pairs of footsteps instead of one and heard a smaller body frame slam against the front door I did what any normal person would do; I laughed my ass off.

I heard some harsh words being exchanged and then Roxas opened the door; his hair was in a mess from the door-to-face collision. He gave me his signature 'WTH' look and then perked up as he said," Hey Dem! What's up?" Axel was behind the blond and had a look of utter confusion before he motioned me to stay right where I was with his hand and then closed the door once more. This time I heard Axel complaining to Roxas; maybe I should have told Axel that I knew Roxas from the beginning.

The door was opened this time by Axel and he just smirked and said," morning Demyx, didn't think you'd be over here today." Roxas was obviously being held back by Axel's hand due to the younger blond being just so short. "Axel," I said," let Rox go, or he might bit-…"

Axel let out a sudden yelp of pain and brought his hand that he had been using to stop Roxas away from the blond. "What the hell," Axel complained," he bit me!" "Serves you right for keeping me away from one of my friends," Roxas grumbled as he crossed his arms and childishly pouted," and Dem was going to warn you that I _**do**_ in fact **bite**. I didn't say it that one time just to scare you." I laughed as I saw Axel and Roxas exchange a glare so fierce even Larxene would have probably backed off.

"Calm down guys and at least try to get along," I said as I walked right past the two and into the house," I'm sure as time passes you'll both get used to how the other acts." "As long as wolf-boy over here doesn't bite me anymore," Axel said as he rubbed the place where he was bit," damn kid has teeth as sharp as a dog's canines." "Don't call me Wolf-boy," Roxas huffed as he turned his gaze away from Axel and then smiled at me," so what's up Dem? I got your text last night about you coming over. Did you just want to come and play some Final Fantasy?"

Axel gave the weirdest look to me because he thought that he had convinced me to stop playing those type of games but I said," sure! Final Fantasy IX though, 'cause we still have to defeat that final form of Zorn and Thorn. They're tough." "Tough they are," Roxas joked and slightly flailed his arms to show he was trying to act like Thorn normally does but then regained his composure," okay, let's go set up the PS2 though. I was playing a different game yesterday so it'll take a bit of time for the disk to load."

Axel shot me a look that basically asked me if I was insane. Then his expression read that of him trying to figure out how Roxas could act so lively around me. Though in truth, I'm pretty sure Roxas got a hold of some chocolate some way or another.

Note this, the blond goes into all minor ADD mode once he gets his very fast-moving hands on some chocolate. A small amount of it like maybe ONE M&M he can have and still be perfectly fine, but give him maybe a square or two of chocolate and you're screwed.

I looked on the kitchen counter and sure enough; there was an empty package of Reese's peanut butter cups. Roxas spotted me looking at it and averted his gaze as I picked up the bag and asked," what's this? Did you eat all of these by yourself Roxas? In one day? No wonder you're acting like you have ADD." "I didn't eat _**all**_ of them," Roxas tried to defend himself," I shared them with Axel."

"You let him have chocolate," I turned and asked Axel," you do know he's not allowed to have chocolate right? He might have snuck chocolate before and not enough to cause him to go hyper. But _**you**_ let him basically have a whole bag!" "No one told me about that," Axel defended himself as he backed up. "Get 'im Roxas," I yelled out randomly," code 84B6!" "84B," Roxas started," 6?! You do know that's capture and retrieve right?" "Axel's gonna make a run for it," I yelled out," 84B6 initiate!" Immediately I saw Roxas crouch down behind the kitchen counter and when I went around to take a look he was gone.

Axel made a break for it and before he even got five feet away Roxas leapt out from his hiding place and tackled the redhead to the ground, pinning him by the wrists and sitting down right on his belly. Needless to say, I laughed my ass off again. The only good thing that happens from giving Roxas chocolate is he can quickly respond to the small set of codes that I made for him. He's like a ninja when on chocolate; but his attention could be easily broken. Axel had a look of sheer surprise on his face as Roxas suddenly stood up and ran off.

"Does he always do this when he gets chocolate," Axel asked me and I nodded. Sighing, he stood up and then stated," How come you never told me you knew him?" "You never asked," I said and couldn't hold back the small laugh that followed," you got owned by a short blond on too much chocolate! What are you going to do now?!" "I'll tell you what," Axel said as he gave his usual cocky grin," I'm _**not**_ going to Disneyworld!"

We heard a small scuffle out in the living room before Reno walked in manhandling Roxas by his shirt. "Yo, there," Reno said calmly as he grinned," I believe this hyper blond belongs to you?" I laughed when I spotted Roxas struggling in vain to get out of Reno's grasp and said in between breaths," yeah, he… got his hands… on some… chocolate! Hahaa!" Trying to get oxygen back in my lungs I had to refrain from laughing anymore and took in two deep breaths. "I think blondie here needs a nap," Reno said as he lightly shook Roxas," he's _**obviously **_getting cranky."

To tell you the truth, I had _**absolutely no idea**_ that Roxas would break out of his sugar rush, get out of Reno's grasp, and deck him and Axel for laughing at that joke. All Roxas did was shoot me a glare and leave the room. Reno sat up with a dazed look and shot us a 'WTF' look before leaving the room. Axel sat up and said," What the hell? I never knew the kid was THAT strong! He looks so small, fragile, and weak but he just turned around and decked me and Reno!" "I AM NOT FRAGILE," Roxas yelled from the hallways that he had walked down when he exited the kitchen," Don't think I can't hear you!"

"You know Axel," I said as I grinned maliciously," I wouldn't put it past Roxas to castrate you with a dull spork while you sleep." His eyes just widened up as he looked off to the hallway that Roxas was in, petrified for once in his life. I looked and Roxas was just standing at one of the small tables in the hallway digging through a small backpack; probably looking for his phone so he could rant to Olette or something. He looked up with his bright cerulean eyes and just waved; feigning a smile and closing his eyes.

Needless to say; I'm pretty sure Axel promised himself to never piss off Roxas like that again for as long as he lived for fear of getting castrated. The rest of the day went by fairly well for me and Axel; and we eventually got Roxas to join us for a game of Twister. Which I'm embarrassed to say that Rox won _**all**_ thirty rounds…

**End Chapter**

---

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I promised you all double the normal chapter length to compensate for my writer's block earlier, but I at least got close enough! Almost eight complete pages of story for you guys to enjoy! The reference to Norton's Anthology of English Literature was inspired by Demyx Time, just because I knew that would be the type of thing Zexion would read. Him fighting with a book was a reference to what happened in the past in the story when someone broke into Zexion's house while he was home alone and had been reading a world atlas at the time. He successfully managed to knock out the intruder and called the cops, now he's forever known as the guy who fought off a burglar with a book. xD

If there's a small event you'd like to see happen before the main plot comes into play, then just review with it! I'm up for a small event right now to help me get out of my writer's block completely!

**Review and you get cookies and possibly some lemon-scented hints in the next chapter!**


	4. Axel said what!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is and never will be owned by me, which is exactly why Riku and Sora never get together. If I owned it, they would.

A/N: The first few parts for this chapter I came up with from help by **Rei-chan94**. We brainstormed by messaging and Rei said that they would like to see what happened if Roxas cross-dressed and Axel not recognizing him, starts hitting on him. Needless to say, you're getting what you wanted to see Rei! xD\

Before you get confused, the male Obi and Female Obi for Kimonos are different widths and are tied differently too.

Obi = the special belt to be worn with Kimono

Tabi = the socks that are worn with geta

Geta = the wooden shoes that you can normally see people wearing with Kimonos and such.

Yukata Obi = These are special Obis that are normally worn with Yukatas but are easy to tie, either side can be used where the design they have on them is normally inversed.

Yukata = the normal Kimono you'd see worn to a Sakura viewing festival if it was in hot weather, normally worn during Summer.

---

Chapter Three: Axel said _**what**_?!

(Sora P.O.V)

I was really excited, because the Sakura viewing festival was three days away! Since most of our family is from Japanese descent, it's a tradition for us to attend it. This time though, I had special plans for what me and Rox were going to wear. This is why when Roxas was staying over at my house so him, my boyfriend/best friend Riku, and I could have a sleepover, I revealed the plan.

"Hell no," Roxas swore as he took one look at what I was going to make him wear and basically gagged, "I am not wearing that!" "If you don't then you forfeit and you have to wear a Disney princess gown for Halloween this year," Riku said with a malicious grin, "Because that's what the loser has to wear. Hmm, I think he'd look best in Belle's gown…" "Fine I'll join in on your stupid little bet," Roxas said as he took another look at the outfit and looked like he _**really**_ didn't want to do it.

Seriously, Rox thinks I'm going to win in the competition because I'm gay so that makes cross-dressing easier for me. It doesn't, I'm still surprised that Roxas had cross-dressed to that one con when I turned my nose up at the idea. Now, I'm thinking that Rox is just lying to himself about being straight. Seriously, the boy wears pink more often than I do!

"Sora," Rox started to say as he glared at me, "If you even think about lying for this one being my outfit and bring me a really elaborate one, you're going to be the first one to die." I just laughed nervously, because Roxas always has this way of making himself sound and look serious for everything he says. Riku just looked a bit shocked and then said, "You kill my boyfriend and you're going to die next." "Awwwwww," I said as I threw my arms around Riku's waist and nuzzled into him, "Ri cares for me!~" Riku just messed my hair up with his hand and then pushed me off him. How cute, he was playing hard to get again~…

o.o.O.O.o.o

(The Sakura viewing festival 3rd person P.O.V)

Roxas was at Sora's house in one of the guest rooms, getting changed into the outfit he was supposed to wear to the Sakura viewing festival. It was a nice periwinkle Kimono with a royal blue floral design down on the bottom hem that had small stars scattered about in it as well. The Obi was a female Yukata Obi that was black that had a light blue floral design on it. Scowling at the fact of having to wear a female Obi, Roxas finished tying the Obi and spun it so it was in the right position. He then re-adjusted the Kimono so it was nice and smooth, and pulled the sleeves into the right position.

"Are you ready Sor," Rox called to his cousin when he exited the guest room and got in front of the brunet's door. "Just a second," Sora said nervously, "I can't figure out how to tie this freaking Obi!" "Let me do it," Roxas said as he opened the door and walked confidently over to Sora, "no wonder you can't do it. You're supposed to tie it _**this**_ way." The blond quickly undid the tie that Sora had made and placed the first end of the Obi on Sora's right shoulder.

"Hold that please," Roxas said and then started to wrap the Obi around Sora's waist twice. He took the excess that Sora had been holding and tied it with the other end he had. Taking the small amount left from the first end, he rolled it up and tucked it under the main part of the Obi. Then he flattened the long end out and measure out the width of Sora's chest twice and layering it over the main part of the Obi. He then took the end left and folded it in half; tucking it down underneath the Obi before pulling it through the other side and doing it again, making sure to pull it tight. To finish it, he rolled up the part of the Obi left over and tucked it back up under itself.

"How the hell do you know how to do that," Sora asked Roxas as the blond pulled the Obi around to the back and straightened out the Kimono again. "I usually help Nam and Olette with theirs since they come to the festival too," Roxas explained, "and they sometimes have the more elaborate Obis on that requires more than one person to do it." Sora was in a simple sky blue Kimono that had a light pink Sakura design on the bottom hem with different swirls and colorful circles to represent fireworks. His female Yukata Obi was a royal blue with small flowers of a slightly lighter blue.

Roxas walked over to the shoe rack and picked up the pair of geta he was going to wear and grabbed a pair of tabi to go with them, since they were supposed to be worn with the geta. He pulled them on and waited impatiently for Sora to get his own on, tapping his foot the whole time. Once Sora finished putting his geta on Roxas just grabbed a small cotton drawstring pouch that is normally worn with Kimonos that you carry your phone and money in, and walked out of the room. Sora followed quickly after the blond and they got into the car where Sora's dad Squa-*cough cough*Leon was waiting. He gave a strange look to the two boys and then started the car; driving off towards the Sakura viewing festival.

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Night time at the Sakura viewing festival Axel P.O.V)

This is a pretty cool festival, a lot of girls that I can try to pick up. Roxas said he was staying at his cousin's house for a bit so I don't have to worry about the brat. Zexion and Demyx dragged me here for the 'cultural experience' that I'd be getting. But hey, if learning how to eat with chopsticks is a 'cultural experience' than I'm fine with it. I was walking along a path by myself that went through the Sakura orchard. They're an interesting flower, but I'd rather burn them. You might now have known, but I'm special because I can use fire. It's all because I was born from my mom sacrificing my dad into a volcano or something like that.

At a single stall by itself advertising some type of game that involves catching a goldfish with some type of paper fan, I saw the cutest little blond girl ever looking through her small purse. She was with someone that looked familiar but it was too dark for me to really notice. I walked up behind the girl and slung my arm over her shoulder saying, "Hey there beautiful, how about we go somewhere else? Hmm?"

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Roxas P.O.V)

I was about ready to get my money out when I felt an arm lay itself on my shoulder. Then I heard a cheesy pickup line and recognized the voice. I looked over my shoulder and said with a surprised/shocked tone, "What the hell?! Axel?!" "Ohshit Roxas," Axel exclaimed as he took his arm off my shoulder and backed up with a 'do not want' look on his face, "I didn't recognize you! Why the hell are you in a female Kimono with… Sora?!" "Yeah I'm here," Sora said defensively, "And we're having a bet right now to see who has to wear a Disney princess dress for Halloween so buzz off kplzthx?"

I was mentally scarred to say the least, Riku walked down the path back to us and almost laughed at the look on my face. "What's going on," Riku asked calmly and stood beside Sora. "Ah," Sora started to say, "Axel this is my boyfriend Riku. Riku, this is Roxas' step-brother Axel." "Nice to meet you," Riku said while keeping his calm exterior, ma1king sure to use his etiquette. Axel just nodded and asked me and Sora, "why the hell are you two here anyway?" "Most of our family is Japanese descent jackass," I retorted quickly, "why are _**you**_ here? I thought it was only your _**mom**_ that was Japanese descent."

"Roxas you better not be swearing over there," I heard my friend Olette call as she walked up with Naminè, she was wearing an olive green Yukata with a full floral design on the whole material with a cream colored Obi, "It's impolite!" "Hi Olette," I said and smiled, "hey Nam. What's up?" "So this is one of your new step-brothers," Olette asked and then walked straight up to him, looking straight into his eyes before saying, "Birthday, July seventh, birthstone, ruby, likes fire, has a short temper when it comes to certain things, not a virgin, Bi, wears black and red most of the time."

I knew it was going to happen, Olette did her magical 'I know everything' look into the eyes moment. Axel just looked at her like she was crazy but she laughed and said, "Calm down, I'm not psychic. I just met your friend Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion a bit ago. I see you two are still on your bet though Sora, Roxas." She looked back at me and Sora and smiled.

Naminè just smiled at me, she was wearing an eggshell white Yukata with a dainty silver feather design on the bottom hem with a powder blue Obi. "Hello Roxas," she said as she politely bowed, "I'm guessing this is the step-brother named Axel? Didn't you call him a mange-haired, evil, sadistic," "Namine watch your manners," Olette scolded slightly, "You shouldn't swear right now." Namine and Olette might be younger than me, but they're my best friends; age doesn't get in the way of that. "Where'd Hayner and Pence run off to," I asked Olette but she just huffed and put her hands on her hips. "They ran off somewhere," She said slightly frustrated, "I told them not to but they did it anyway…"

Axel must have made a run from it, because when we looked back over to where he had been he was gone. Sora just started laughing and said while pointing to me, "You just got hit on by your own step-brother! Ahaha! He thought you were a… girl!" I just shot him my look that basically said 'Laugh one more time and you're dying'. Needless to say, he shut up about that for the rest of the night…

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Opinion on festival, Roxas P.O.V)

Oh my god, that festival was so much fun until Axel hit on me. Me and Sora wore the Kimonos all night though; so thankfully neither of us has to wear the Disney princess dress, Riku does. He's pissed about that though, so who knows what's on his mind. We went easy on him though and told him he only had to wear the blue one that Belle did in the town she lived in. Sora must have still been laughing during the festival at the fact that I got hit on by Axel; I could see it on his face like he was going to break out laughing at any second.

Olette and Naminè wouldn't leave me alone about it either, so I ended up getting basically mauled by them with questions about Reno and Axel. Me having to be truthful to save me from getting literally mauled by Olette, I only lied about my new room color to save Axel some embarrassment. Sooner or later though she'll find out the truth and chew me out.

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Opinion on festival, Axel P.O.V)

I'm so embarrassed now, how the hell was I supposed to know that it was Roxas?! Seriously; he has the figure of a girl! It was an accident, I swear! Now Roxas will probably sleep on the couch tonight, dammit. I was looking forward to cuddling with- Wait a second what the hell am I thinking?! He is NOT gay, so why should I care if he sleeps on the couch or not?! Sonofabitch; I think I'm starting to get bad thoughts about my step-brother. Some one shoot me to spare Rox the trouble, He doesn't need to dirty his hands with my blood…

Wait a second. OH GOD I'm turning emo because of Roxas! Demyx heard about the festival from Sora and now won't leave me alone about it. He says it's 'a sign' and 'it's destiny' that made me run into Roxas while he was like that. I refuse to believe that though; I will NOT even try to go out with my Step-brother. But mom's marriages never last, I wonder now…

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Opinion on festival, Sora P.O.V)

Hiya there! I know you don't see me much but I want to be able to put in my two cents about this! Axel really surprised me when he all of a sudden walked up to us at the festival! I thought Rox was going to die from shock. Then Naminè; gosh that girl can have a mouth sometimes when she speaks her mind. Olette is the 'mother hen' of Roxas' friend group, so I'm not surprised she reprimanded Nami for her bad language.

Riku's pissed at me and Roxas though; so I have to try and get back on his good side. Maybe I can get him some chocolate covered strawberries or Godiva chocolate. Anyways; I have to get to sleep, 'cause I'm like really tired right now from staying up with Riku. No, I will not tell you what we were doing; that stuff's private. Yawwnnn~ Oyasumi mina!~

**End Chapter**

---

A/N: Sorry everyone for the horrible description on how to tie a Yukata Obi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! This should probably keep you all happy until my next update!

**Review and get more Lemon-scents and fluff!**


	5. Oh son of a

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is and never will be owned by me, which is exactly why Riku and Sora never get together. If I owned it, they would.

A/N: I am so freaking sorry for not updating in so long! You all must want to kill me right now! But between my first year of High School and everything else I've been busy.

---

Chapter Four: Oh son of a-

(Four days after Festival 3rd person P.O.V)

Roxas was napping on the bed peacefully and lightly curled up. "mhn," Roxas murmured in his sleep, "Axel… We shouldn't….. What… if Xemnas finds out again?"

Axel was just taking a small walk through the house when he heard talking coming from his and Roxas' room. The redhead being curious about things like that walked in and sat down in his computer chair to listen and see what his younger step-brother was murmuring. The small blond was holding onto his pillow lightly and a light blush was on his cheeks in his sleep. "You know Xemnas doesn't… approve of this kind of behavior," Roxas mumbled more in his sleep. He let out what sounded like a noise of frustration and gripped the pillow a bit harder. With Axel and his mindset, he was probably thinking something completely different than what Roxas was actually dreaming. _"Wait,"_ Axel thought as he ran his fingers through his hair,_" did he just say the name of that silver haired weirdo who lives across the street?"_

"Pulling a prank on another member," Roxas continued to mumble as his grip on the pillow lessened and his expression brightened up," sounds… like fun." Axel just blinked at the sleeping blond, stood up, and left the room puzzled at what he had just heard…

o.o.O.O.o.o

(Unknown P.O.V)

I wish… To see him again… Maybe that's why I seem to be waking up… My thoughts aren't as clouded and short as they were before… I see him still in my memories, Axel, when can I fully wake up and be with you again? I think I must be doing something right though by just staying here, maybe Kingdom Hearts is granting me passage to the next life finally. Maybe Sora and everyone else will be there, too…

I remember the first time Axel kissed me; I was so naïve that time and untouched. Later on I had learned from him that the other members wanted to have me for themselves because I was so young. Apparently being a pedo was popular in the group, no wonder Demyx had called it Orgy XIII all the time. Axel was the only one I could truly trust in the Organization, he was kind and hadn't tried to rush me in our relationship. In fact, if the sexual tension had ever gotten too bad, we planned to pull a prank on the other members to keep our minds off of it.

The first time we did it, you might be asking? I had just gotten back from a mission, hair all messed up and sweaty from the world I had gone to. There was so much stress at the time I didn't know half of what I was thinking. As soon as Axel had walked into my room when I was out of most of my clothed and only in my pants; I had him pinned against the wall. He had asked me something but I don't remember what, I only remember that I had said yes. I seem to be losing my stored up energy for now… I'm so tired… But before I go to sleep my name's…

Roxas…

o.o.O.O.o.o

(About a month later at Florida Supercon's Friday Roxas P.O.V)

"Hurry up guys," I shouted at my group of friends plus my cousin as we ran down a small sidewalk to the back of the hotel and into the convention area," We have to get there before it opens!" I was wearing my Organization XIII cloak and the boots made a clicking sound on the pavement every time the heels hit the floor. I was excited, Florida Supercon had come back around; not even Olette with her mother-hen-ness could keep me still now. Pocky, Ramune, Plushies, Play Arts figurines, prints, and manga were mine to buy! As well as swords, their replicas, and my very first Oathkeeper and Oblivion replica set was there waiting for me! "Calm down Roxas," Naminè yelled as she tried to hurry up, holding the rim of her short white dress down because it was a bit windy that day," Save your energy for the events!"

Naturally, I would have probably stopped to wait for them; but they had to buy their tickets whereas mine had been pre-ordered. So as soon as I had my wristband on for the whole weekend I was almost the first in line to enter the convention. I didn't really recognize a lot of people but one of them caught my attention; and all of a sudden gave me a huge reason to stay hidden in the crowds. It was that damn Katrina girl and her sister! Katrina has a reputation for spotting me almost anywhere, and I call her my Fan Stalker for a reason. She's a closeted Roxas fangirl but is more for Demyx and naturally, since I'm friends with Demyx, I should know where he is. Someone save me, I tried to blend in a bit by pulling my hood up and shoving my hands in my pockets. Until a group of girls came up squee-ing, that's when I recognized them as my small fanclub. They took a few pictures and then left, which made me sigh with relief. Slightly making another clicking sound with my boots on the floor I impatiently waited for the doors to open…

**End Chapter**

---

A/N: Sorry for this one being extra short! I've been having writer's block ^.^'' this story isn't as interesting to me now as it once was but it will be completed with no important details left out! I've just decided to cut short the number of chapters, and sadly I won't get into the mpreg part of the story T.T that was supposed to happen a year after these events and since it no longer really hold any interest I can't do it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! D8

**Review and you get more cookies! ^.^**


End file.
